1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to acoustical pressure and muffler assemblies and more particularly to apparatuses for reducing acoustical pressure in forced air sewage treatment systems.
2. Background of the Invention
The prior art has known many types of apparatuses commonly referred to as a muffler for reducing the acoustical pressure in a tubing. Muffler assemblies have been commonly used with internal combustion engines, forced air systems and the like. One particular application for a muffler apparatus is in a forced air sewage treatment system, particularly for residential use. In recent years, there has been a movement in population from the urban areas to the suburban and rural areas making the need for highly efficient home sewage treatment systems more prominent. Accordingly, the advantages of a forced air sewage treatment system has become more apparent with more stringent code requirements as a result of this population movement.
Many of the forced air home sewage treatment systems operated so efficiently that an audible air noise would accompany the aerating process. This air noise was undesirable to the home owner when the home sewage treatment system was installed near the living area. Heretofore, the prior art has not known of an acoustical apparatus which is specifically designed for reducing the undesirable audible sound of a home sewage treatment system.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for reducing acoustical pressure in a sewage treatment system which may be mounted within the existing casting of a home sewage treatment system.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for reducing acoustical pressure in a sewage treatment system which is easy to install in existing sewage treatment castings and requires a minimum of maintenance.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for reducing acoustical pressure in a sewage treatment system including an expansion chamber having a labyrinth passage for interconnecting a forced air sewage treatment system with ambient air.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for reducing acoustical pressure in a sewage treatment system having first and second unitary members including first and second support means with wall means unitary with one of the first and second members and extending therefrom to form a labyrinth passage with the wall means upon mounting the first unitary member to the second unitary member.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for reducing acoustical pressure in a sewage treatment system having a first and a second unitary molded plastic member secured to one another with wall members mounted therein to form a labyrinth passage to reduce acoustical pressure.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for reducing acoustical pressure in a sewage treatment system which may be inexpensively formed from a molded plastic material.